


collection of erisol fic requests

by kingfauna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, random requests yay, some nsfw, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingfauna/pseuds/kingfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a collection of erisol fic requests from people. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "just married" (fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> ( also on tumblr: http://eridan-ampwhora.tumblr.com/post/44740983651 )

We’d married almost a full hour ago.

And here we were, now, nestled against one another for warmth and comfort in the back of the fancy white limo I’d managed to afford. My father hadn’t wanted to pay for it, truth be told. And Sollux’s family wasn’t the richest family out there. So, I’d taken matters into my own hands. To be perfectly honest with you, my father and brother both didn’t approve of my marrying another man. My brother always told me a Peixes was well more worth marrying than a Captor, while father always told me Serkets were always funner.

Serkets were a handful. I’d dated Vriska once, but it was more physical than anything else. As physical as things got with Sollux sometimes, our relationship was definitely more than just that. We’d married one another after all, despite my dad’s lack of support for our marriage; our being together in general.

Turning my head, I buried my nose into the crook of his neck, nuzzling it softly which elicited a small appreciative purr from him, his hand sliding up to neatly combed hair, threading his fingers through its locks with gentle tugs. Moments like these were nice. They were precious. Snug warmly in his arms, his very scent and presence being the only thing I was even aware of.

”I can’t believe you actually wore a drethh.” his words were teasing, but his voice was soft and warm. Warm like he was. Warm like the comfort was.

”W-Why not? I thought you’d like it. Don’t deny it, Sol. You like it.” I mumbled amusedly into the crook of his neck, lips to soft, slightly tanned skin.

He shifted a little, getting comfortable against me, scooping me up as well as he could in both his arms. His nose nudged into my hair, before pressing a small kiss to the top of my head and chuckling. ”I’m not denying it, babe.” he started, raising an eyebrow. Certainly he was scanning over my dress again briefly, since he evidently liked the way it hugged my body nicely. ”You look thtunning.” he murmured, a small smile playing about his lips.

I smirked at that, and soon enough, the hint of joy in my face was evident. I suspect he hadn’t caught it visibly, assuming he’d closed his eyes, but he’d have suspected it. He knew me well-enough by now. We’d dated for a good five years before we’d gone off and married. Though, admittedly, our relationship tended to be on-and-off at times with my drama. I wasn’t going to deny how dramatic I could have been at times. And it was now, while we were cuddled in the back of the limo on our way to the reception, that I had realized these things. How dramatic I’d been, self-loathing at times, stubborn, a pain in the ass all around. I’d caused him so many problems yet he still chose to marry my stubborn, problematic ass.

”Am I really?” I asked, never pulling back in the slightest.

Thinking about it, I’m truly glad he married me despite all these things. I bugged him a good share about marriage. Marriage would cause more problems, financially, with my family, between us both. It would cause more problems than I could count and name; more than I was probably even aware of. But I had truly wanted to marry him. I’d pleaded, cried, near self-harm. It was ridiculous and dramatic of me, truly. But I’d felt more for this man than a person could imagine. He was precious to me. He was everything. He may have been the very reason I was still alive. Had it not for him, maybe I would have fallen into self-harm; suicide. 

He sighed softly, hugging me close like as if he could read my thoughts. ”Really, Eridan. You’re beautiful.”

He knew I rathered feminine terms over masculine terms. Beautiful. Pretty. Gorgeous. I hadn’t wanted this body. And I’d often wished I were born a woman, rather than a man. And Sollux always assured me I was just perfect as I was. Perfect, and yet, he still called me small things like pretty; and those words alone made me happy. And yet, the small thing in this world I’d ever wanted was children. Though even without being granted the ability to bear a child, I was still happy.

Happier than I’d ever been.

The man who’d made me happy was now my husband.

And, as though he’d once again read my mind, he said; “You know, we can adopt kidth.”

And I’d truly never been happier before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr version: http://eridan-ampwhora.tumblr.com/post/48646429385

He knew he never should have gone there; to the unexplored land he swore he hadn't any reason to swing by. And when he did, he instantly regretted it, for the charm of the creature there, resting along the shoreline, had won over the greater half of him. He was entranced. Entranced by the charming, violet creature he'd seen there.

 

He stayed longer than he should have, watching the wind caress and sway the careful, knotted locks of the merman's hair, and that soft look of absolute serenity settled upon his face. He looked peaceful; content. And Sollux was entranced by his strange beauty.

 

He'd asked himself a good several times why, for the nameless violet beauty would have made quite a meal, but his eyes were deceiving him. He had not seen a meal in that creature, he'd only found himself wanting to impress him.

 

Here he was, currently watching only the smallest rabbit hop about before he instantly struck in one rapid movement, fangs to its throat in a swift kill. It took well enough convincing not to keep the thing to himself, dangling it from his jaws with a look of sheer delight and pride on his face, slithering off in hopes the merman had stayed; a kind offering of a rabbit to express his growing interests; to impress him with his skills.

 

That alone was enough to quicken his pace, swiftly navigating through the forest grounds until the earth below him was only soft, warn sand and the entrancing being was in plaintive view. And he was, most certainly, as charming as he was only moments ago. Silently, he slithered closer, soon dropping the kill by the seemingly sleeping creature's face.

 

Eridan, the merman, for one had easily been woken by the rising, vile stench of blood, both somewhat startled and wriggling his nose in disgust. When he looked up, he was not only greeted by the rabbit, but by the disgusting look of pride crossing over a naga's face. While the slight fear was present in him for he'd been warned of nagas, he couldn't help but wonder what the rabbit was for. He straightened, lowering half still submerged in shallow water, snickering to mask his fear.

 

"Stuffin' me up before w-we dev-vour me now-w, are w-we?" he retorted almost instantly. He was asking for it, he really was. But, thankfully, he was in water and he knew he had the advantae in his own element... hopefully.

 

The naga was taken aback, though he should have expected it. He did, although, recover rather easily, a smirk forming on his lips. "Aren't we a cocky one. Full of himthelf now, are we?" he retorted right back, smirking playing into a grin.

 

"If you're goin' to eat me," the merman started, "Then I'd really like to see you try." he dared, cautiously watching the other's every movement in he case he were to strike. He knew nagas moved fast, and he only wondered why he chose to provoke this one instead.

 

Sollux snickered once more. "Aren't you jutht full of thurpritheth." he teased, a look of amusement clear on his face now. "Who thaid I wath going to eat you in the firtht plathe?"

 

This caused Eridan to snicker in return, but soon fall silent, watching.

 

"It'th a gift." he clarified at last, crossing his arms over his chest and haughtily raising his chin up. "Ackthept it."

 

Now, his curiosity was most definitely peaked. He cocked an eyebrow, momentarily allowing himself to steal a quick glance at the dead creature before him. "...to plump me up to your likin' before you eat me, right?" he asked hesitantly.

 

"No," the naga cut in with annoyance. "Becauthe I like you." he declared.

 

Oh? Eridan kept his eyebrow raised. "Like me?" he repeated. He had greater reluctance then. "W-Well.. I'm.. flattered?" one didn't know what to think at first when a naga declared interest in you with.. a dead rabbit. But.. oddly enough, it was cute. And he truly did feel flattered, he supposed.

 

"Now ackthept it." the naga snapped, taking slight offence and rejection at once.

 

It was tentative, but the merman eventually picked the rabbit up. "Thank you.." he started, trailing off in hopes to pick up a name.

 

"Tholluckth." the naga answered, grinning pridefully again at his success. "Without the lithp." he added in clarification.

 

"Thank you, Sollux." there was a genuine smile on his face now, thankful, for no other had shown such interest in him.

 

Sollux returned the smile then. "And you?" he asked, equally wanting a name to associate to that charming face.

 

"Eridan," he said, carefully holding the rabbit close.

 

"Well," the naga started, still smiling all the while. "Thee you around then, Eridan." and without another word, he turned around and slithered off, bever once ceasing to smile.

 

He was aware of the merman's gaze, watching him as he left, and he was aware of the, "See you tomorrow-w, Sollux." the merman had murmured; like a promise.

 

And whether or not tomorrow he would show, and whether or not he truly felt something or was only entranced by his natural, sea creature beauty, Sollux knew this was going to be the start of something great.

 

And to that, he looked forward to.


End file.
